A rider is necessarily required to wear a helmet when riding a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, and the helmet generally has a front opening at a front side of its main body in order to allow a wearer to obtain a front view. Further, the helmet generally has a selectively openable/closable shield to prevent wind or dust from being introduced through the front opening while the vehicle moves forwards.
However, conventionally, a shield which can be opened and closed vertically at a front opening of a helmet is exposed to the outside of the helmet, so that the exposed shield can be at risk of damage from an external shock.
Further, a helmet main body includes a predetermined holder to connect the shield to the helmet main body so that the shield can be moved vertically, and in order to do so, the helmet main body further includes through holes for allowing the shield to be connected at its both sides. Generally, the holder is connected to the helmet main body with the shield therebetween through the through holes formed at both sides of the helmet main body. A connecting member such as a rivet can be used as the holder. The holder is fixedly attached to the helmet main body in a manufacturing process of the helmet, so that it is impossible or difficult for a helmet wearer to attach or detach the holder to/from the helmet main body at a time of use.
An upper surface of the holder, which is connected to the helmet main body and exposed to the outside of the helmet, is usually formed into a simple shape such as a non-specific rivet shape. Therefore, when exposed, the holder is not remarkable in appearance and its exposed appearance can not be utilized in view of design.
Further, the helmet has a hermetically sealed structure where little air can get in or get out, which makes the helmet wearer easily feel stuffy inside the helmet. In order to solve this problem, there has been proposed a half helmet instead of a full-face helmet.